<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stucky Oneshots &amp; Drabbles by buckyinthetardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095324">Stucky Oneshots &amp; Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyinthetardis/pseuds/buckyinthetardis'>buckyinthetardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1940s, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Bucky Barnes, Drunk Steve Rogers, Drunken Kissing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, One Shot Collection, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Russian Bucky Barnes, Short One Shot, Top Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyinthetardis/pseuds/buckyinthetardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of small fics based off of ideas I've seen reposted, but never wrote :) these have been sitting in my notes on my phone so i just wanted to share them!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Russian Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: THIS SPECIFIC ONE SHOT IS A LIL BIT SMUTTY, NOTHING EXPLICIT BUT STILL :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve stood next to the countertop, about to grab the bread to make himself some toast, when he felt someone come up behind him. He knew it was his boyfriend, Bucky, because no one else dared to get touchy with Cap due to Bucky's defensive nature.</p>
<p>Bucky grinned as Steve paused what he was doing and inhaled shakily. He knew exactly what he liked, and enjoyed teasing him at random moments just to see how he reacted. He felt his boyfriend press his body against his and chuckled, "Доброе утро, дорогая" he mumbled against Cap's shoulder; planting a kiss there before pulling away.</p>
<p>Steve spun around and looked at Bucky, with a slow blush creeping up his cheeks. He looked down to the floor and whined at the lack of contact "Buck.. I- I like it when you do that.."</p>
<p>Bucky frowned, a confused look on his face "Do what, Stevie??" he asked, this time in perfect English. It had took some time, and sometimes he slipped up on his grammar, but he'd finally become fluent in English again.</p>
<p>Steve reached out and grabbed Bucky's hand, pulling the shorter man closer "You know what I'm on about... You just did it a minute ago..."</p>
<p>Bucky chuckled and pushed Steve up against the counter, planting little kisses along Steve's jaw "You like it when i speak Russian?? When i tell you how amazing you are?? Because you really are, детка"</p>
<p>Steve nodded and immediately slid himself onto the counter, wrapping his legs around Bucky's waist as he felt himself get more and more desperate "Please, Buck.. I don't wanna be wanting you all day... Please..."</p>
<p>Without hesitation, Bucky began planting kisses all over the exposed parts of Steve's skin, while smirking. "Стив, любовь моя ... Я всегда хотел спросить об этом, с сороковых годов ... Ты такой идеальный, и я не могу представить жизнь без тебя ... Ты выйдешь за меня замуж." he muttered in between kisses.</p>
<p>Natasha cleared her throat and Bucky spun quickly around, "Nat, I'm sorry.. We really shouldn't have been doing this here.. Please don't tell anyone. I know it was wrong.." he begged. He'd gotten a lot closer to Nat in the past months since moving into the base; as they had a lot of shared traumas and interests.</p>
<p>She smirked and shrugged "I wasn't gonna tell anybody anything anyways. I just wanted to ask, did you just ask Steve to marry you?"</p>
<p>Steve's eyes widened and looked down to Bucky, who was blushing and looking down to the floor "Buck?" he asked shakily "Is that true? Did you genuinely just ask me?"</p>
<p>Bucky stepped away from Steve and nodded, "I know it's not right and i know it's a no i just wanted to get it out of my syste-"</p>
<p>The shorter man was interrupted by a long kiss from his boyfriend, who then pulled away and began crying, "It's a yes, you idiot... It's always a yes.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Femboy Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky is gnc!! He likes dresses!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If i could draw, I'd have already drawn him in the strawberry dress :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky was scrolling through Instagram and found a post captioned "Femboy Friday", and was immediately shocked. He sent it to Steve, and asked him whether men could wear skirts and pink, still not fully understanding that today was slightly more accepting than 1940. Bucky had always loves 40s dresses, but couldn't wear them as it wasn't a time where people were accepted for being gender non-conforming. The colour pink was also Bucky's favourite colour, but no one aside from Steve knew this.</p>
<p>[the next day, back from a mission]</p>
<p>Bucky walked into his room, and lay on his bed was a blush pink 40s dress, a pair of pink high heels and some hair rollers. He paused, before walking closer. This must be some sort of sick joke, and someone was gonna jump out and laugh at him once he'd picked them up. This was all Bucky had ever wanted, and the only person who knew this was Steve.</p>
<p>The dress was a swing dress, and was made so it would be fitted to the waist. The heels were exactly the same colour as the dress, with a thin strap over the arch of his foot. And in the middle of all of this was a letter.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear, Bucky</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You've probably worked out by now that I've bought these for you. You've always accepted me for me, and now it's time for me to accept you. I just guessed at the size, but I may have also stolen your suit for vague measurements. I'm sorry if you don't want this, but I know that this colour is your favourite and it's a style of dress I know you'll look gorgeous in. The dress is also an actual 40s original, and I just thought that added to the beauty. You're still a jerk, even if you do wear dresses now. I guess you're the punk now :)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strike>Yours,</strike> <strike>From</strike>, Love, Steve</em>
</p>
<p>Bucky was grinning from ear to ear as he quickly grabbed the dress and slipped it over his head, being careful not to rip it by taking his arm off until it was over his shoulders. This dress was precious, and it was already his favourite possession. Once he'd adjusted it properly, it fitted perfectly; so he decided to try the heels as well. He unbuckled the strapand slipped his feet in, before looking into the mirror and crying at his reflection. It was everything he had ever dreamed of and more. It was perfect.</p>
<p>Steve walked to the door and paused in shock as he looked at Bucky. They'd had little flings with each other here and there back in the day, but ever since their paths had crossed again their relationship haf became a thing of the past. However, the pair both wanted it. They wanted each other, the closeness and love.</p>
<p>Bucky slipped off the heels, and immediately ran to Steve. He wrapped his arms tightly around the taller man and grinned "Thank you, Steve.." he said before turning around to look to the mirror again.</p>
<p>Steve looked Bucky up and down and smiled "Hey.. Buck? Remember back in '39.. When we went out for that meal.." he said with hope lining his voice. He'd been thinking about it since he'd come out of the ice. The first, and only, date the pair had gone on. They were young and in love, but had to hide themselves from everyone else. </p>
<p>"Yeah... What are you implying here..?" Bucky said with a smile. He too had been waiting for this moment for a long while, "Are you asking me on a date, Steve..?"</p>
<p>Steve chuckled and looked to the floor "Tommorrow at Six, Bucky.. I'll get us a reservation somewhere nice.." He said with a smile before exiting the room. It had all gone well, and soon he'd be having dinner with the man he was mad for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just to add, being called a punk in 1940s america was slang for a feminine gay man!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. fight club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ive struggled writing this as it still feels surreal, the fact that chadwick has passed away. the writing is really bad so ill probably come back and edit it i just wanted to get something out for him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T'Challa and Bucky had been at it a while now, sneaking out of meetings and missions to see each other. Steve was getting suspicious after a while, and even though he knew it was wrong he decided to search Bucky's phone. He looked at the top text, with the name "Cat Boy ;)" that read "cant wait to see you tonight, muscles ;)". That text was sent from T'challa's phone about half an hour earlier, so Steve was confused. However, he knew going out would only hurt him further so he stayed at home and waited.</p><p>A few hours had passed when Bucky had returned, his hair messy with bruises all over his body. "Oh, hey babe.. I didn't think you'd be home yet. How was work today?" he asked; completely oblivious to the rage his boyfriend was currently feeling.</p><p>"Bucky, what the fuck is going on between you and T'challa? You're always sneaking off to go see him, what the hell is happening? And now dont lie to me, James, I've seen the texts. Why would you do this to me? Why the hell, after all the shit I've gone through for you.. Why would you do something like this?" Steve said, his shaky voice getting louder and louder. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he wasn't gonna cry. Not in the current circumstances.</p><p>Bucky looked at Steve and immediately bust out laughing. Steve had managed to piece together the puzzle, but it was only half of it. He'd made a presumption about the pair that honestly disgusted Bucky to think about. "Steve..? Mine and T'challa's thing isn't anything for you to worry about. I promise."</p><p>Steve frowned and looked from his boyfriend to the bruises to his phone and frowned "Then what the fuck is it then, Barnes? What in the everloving fuck is it?"</p><p>Bucky winced and the name "Barnes", as Steve liked to call him Rogers when they talked. "Steve, we're fight buddies.. When any of us are bored or angry, we meet up and fight. We meet at somewhere quiet, like a parking lot, and just beat the shit put of each other for fun. It actually was part of my treatment in Wakanda, so i continued it here because it seemed to work.."</p><p>Steve raised one eyebrow but stood up and walked over to Bucky, holding his boyfriend's hand in his own, "Can I come next time, Buck?" he asked, which was responded with a nod from the other "I'm sorry for not trusting you, I was just scared, y'know.."</p><p>[a few days later]</p><p>Bucky and Steve had excused themselves from an Avengers meeting and had texted T'Challa to meet them in 15 minutes. Their hasty exit earned a few winks from teammates, but that's not what they were doing. They walked over to the local 7-11 and suited up, using the new Wakandan suit designs. Bucky always loved to make sure Steve was safe, especially after he found out that his suit he wore during the war was a phony made for on stage.</p><p>A few minutes passed when a shopping cart flew through the air, knocking Bucky onto the floor "I can't believe that you actually have to pay for these.. I had to pay to make my grand entrance!" T'challa joked, dodging a punch from Bucky and looking to Steve, "I didn't know you brought your boyfriend.. What's up star boy? Is America's ass also bored?"</p><p>Bucky smiled to Steve and immediately punched T'Challa in the face, "I told you to never tell him that!" he said as the blush crept onto his cheeks. That name was made up by Bucky, as he told T'Challa about his crush on Steve back in Wakanda "You promised!"</p><p>"America's ass?" Steve asked, looking from Bucky to T'Challa and back again, "What's that all about then?"</p><p>T'Challa laughed and threw a couple more punches to Bucky so to distract his friend "It was his nickname for you, back in Wakanda.. Along with dream boy, gorgeous and the brightest star in the galaxy.. We were talking one day and he said, 'I think Steve is the most beautiful person ever.. He's even got the best ass in America..' and he said that almost every day.."</p><p>With one swift movement, Bucky had flipped T'Challa over and had him on the floor; punching him time after time in the face, "I really do fucking hate you sometimes, catboy.. You promised.." he said, before getting back up and smiling at Steve.</p><p>Steve chuckled and blushed before walking up to Bucky, "In all honesty, i didn't think you checked me out that often.. America's ass? It's yours and you know it.." he mumbled into his boyfriend's ear before stepping back and smiling "I was his dream boy..? Awwww."</p><p>T'Challa laughed at Bucky's embarrassment and punched him again, before pausing for a minuteto talk to Steve "Yeah.. You were the only thing keeping him sane, even during the winter soldier years, he always had the voice in his mind from you.."</p><p>Steve laughed and kissed Bucky's cheek before smirking, having plenty of ammunition now to use against his boyfriend. As they had been friends for years and years before they got together, their relationship was easy and comfortable. However, they also still acted like the best friends from 1943 at the same time.</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve but blew him a little kiss anyways, "Oi! Shitwad! Come out and fight me like a man!" he shouted into thin air, as T'challa had disappeared somewhere; obviously to make another grand entrance.</p><p>Steve corrected Bucky by mumbling, "Like a cat.." before getting hit on the head by something. He immediately reached for whatever the object was and threw it in the opposite direction. "A parking meter, nice.." he thought before sitting down; feeling a little dizzy.</p><p>Bucky looked to the disoriented Steve on the floor and immediately put all of his effort into the fight. No one, not even his friends, hurt his boyfriend like that. He pummeled punch after punch into T'challa's face and body, getting all of his anger out, "Don't you fucking dare hurt my boyfriend again.."</p><p>Steve looked up from the floor and shouted, "Language!" before smiling as he pulled Bucky off of T'challa's body. He loved it when Bucky got overprotective, but he could fight his own battles. He'd told Bucky this time after time, and his boyfriend never listened, "Buck.. Stop."</p><p>T'Challa thanked Steve before standing up "I think that's enough for today.. Shuri?" he asked, letting his sister know it was safe to reveal the ship. He'd always brought his sister along, just because she had become close friends with Bucky back home in Wakanda. Also then he could have dramatic enterances.</p><p>"Hello, White wolf!" Shuri shouted over the intercom, waving down to her friend from the driver's seat. She had recently got permission from her mother to fly anywhere, so she was loving the freedom, "How's goat boy?"</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes again and stuck the finger up to Shuri "He's good, actually. Our relationship has really been getting better and we've been more open about it as well.." he said, looking down to the floor with a grin on his face. He loved talking about him and Steve, especially when he got to be as open as he wanted, "Anyways, any eligible bachelorettes recently in Wakanda?"</p><p>"Wait- Shuri's a lesbian?" Steve asked, looking towards his boyfriend. He was new to the LGBT community, therefore as a baby gay he loved to find new gay friends "Why the hell did no one tell me this?"</p><p>Shuri laughed and brought down the ramp so they could all get inside before flying back up into the sky "Yes, yes I am a lesbian Steve. Just because I can get more girls than you ever could.."</p><p>"Uhhh just home please, if you could.." Bucky said, knowing exactly what Shuri was waiting for. He'd been in Wakanda for a while, so he knew exactly how to behave on their ships and with other Wakandans. He patted the seat next to him for Steve to sit and fastened both his own and his boyfriend's seatbelt. Many people didn't know this, but Steve actually had really bad hand-eye coordination. None of the Avengers knew, but Bucky always made sure fiddly things were sorted by him as so to not make his boyfriend uncomfortable.</p><p>Shuri nodded and did her secret handshake with T'Challa, "I see he beat the shit out of you today, brother.. I told you that you weren't the strongest out there!"</p><p>T'Challa flipped his sister off and chuckled. He never got quality family and friends time because of his role in Wakandan society; so times like these were to be cherished. He sat opposite his sister in the front passenger seat and flicked a few switches to raise up the ramp at the back, closing the ship so it could begin to fly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. After the cinema</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's a lot shorter than my other works, but my wifis dead and ive finally decided to post again in a moment of boredom :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve and Bucky had just come home after going to the movies together for the first time in months. Bucky had always been busy helping his mom or working, and Steve had just been waiting until his friend could come to watch it. Steve walked in first, and immediately turned on the radio which was on a little cardboard box on rhe floor.</p><p>A song Steve loved to listen to, How Deep is the Ocean?, crackled into focus and played quietly in the background as he pulled his suspenders off his pants. This was one of the last times he'd see his friend before the war, and he wanted to make the most out of every single second. After his fourth attempt at enlisting, he knew it was near impossible that he'd get in and therefore very possible that he'd never see Bucky again.</p><p>"Dance with me," Steve said with a smile, holding his hand out for Bucky to take, "Come on, Buck.. It'll be fun.."</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed, but took Steve's hand. He felt butterflies in his stomach, but he was pretty sure that Steve had no idea about his little crush; and it was going to stay that way. He was pulled closer to Steve and they took position for a proper dance together. Bucky smiled down at Steve and spun him around before sighing and breaking away to sit on the couch.</p><p>Steve saw the pain in Bucky's eyes that only arrived when he'd been broken up with, so he sat next to his friend and asked him what was wrong. He hated seeing Bucky upset, and always tried to help as much as he could. </p><p>Bucky sighed and looked to Steve "It's not a breakup, Stevie," he muttered, rubbing his temple and sighing again, "It's a crush.. And I've got absolutely no chance.."</p><p>Steve moved closer to Bucky and paused. Was the crush on him? No. Bucky had always dated women, and didn't like men. Not that there was anything wrong with that, Steve was fine and accepting of everything. But what if it was a crush on him? Then what?</p><p>Bucky moved a little away from Steve, looking to the younger boy then back down to his lap. He'd really fallen for the wrong person hadn't he? A little weedy guy with an extensive list of health conditions and no sense of danger. But to Bucky, he was perfect in every way. He couldn't see a flaw in him, and it hurt him that he could never voice his feelings. Maybe if he waited, his feelings would go away? After all, he was leaving in a week.</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes and looked up at Bucky and paused, considering what he was about to do. He decided that it wouldn't hurt, and leant in to kiss his friend. He placed one hand on Bucky's cheek, and kissed his lips gently and quickly. As soon as their lips connected, Steve just felt something inside him explode with happiness; telling him that the kiss was the right choice. He pulled away and looked down at the floor before back to Bucky, giving him a little nervous chuckle.</p><p>Bucky reached out and placed his hand on Steve's, sighing again as he gave him a little smile back. He saw the look in Steve's eyes, and felt comforted and safe; like he finally belonged. He bent down to give him another kiss before wrapping an arm around the shorter one's shoulders. </p><p>"We can't tell anyone about this, yknow.. I don't want you to get hurt again over something that's my fault," Bucky said sadly. All he wanted was to tell the world that he'd just kissed Steve Rogers, but if he did he'd probably get locked up or killed, "I'm so sorry to have dragged you into-"</p><p>Bucky was cut off with yet another kiss, this one longer and more loving. He smiled into the kiss, and knew that everything would be alright; as long as he had Steve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve lay back on their battered couch and chuckled, taking another sip of whatever they were drinking. He was with Bucky, mere days before his friend would be sent off to fight. For all Steve was trying to get enlisted, it never worked due to his long list of preexisting conditions.</p>
<p>"Do you remember that girl, Suzie?" Steve asked Bucky with a smile, "The one who got with that dancer instead of you?"</p>
<p>Steve stood up and pretended to be Suzie, flicking his hair and giving Bucky a sickly sweet smile. He loved seeing Bucky's smile in a way that wasn't totally straight, and immediately grinned and flopped back on the couch with happiness.</p>
<p>Bucky shook his head and pulled Steve back up, swinging fake punches at him and pretending to be hurt when Steve punched him back. They messed about for a while, acting out some of Steve's finer fights; he few fights he won, and the majority that he lost greatly.</p>
<p>Somehow, the pair ended up wrestling on the floor, Bucky pinning Steve against the floor and giving his friend a lopsided grin. He looked down to the smaller boy underneath him, and moved Steve's hair out of his face, "You'd make a pretty girl, Stevie.." he said quietly; not wanting to ruin the moment.</p>
<p>Steve chuckled and felt his heartbeat increase. He knew liking men was wrong as thats what the older men always said in church, but this didn't feel wrong.  It didn't feel sinful, it felt so right. He reached up and touched Bucky's cheek and chuckled, "Well you'd make a beautiful girl.."</p>
<p>The mood was immediately changed, and Bucky felt it. He felt his eyes closing, and slowly leant down so his face was practically touching Steve's. But he couldn't do it. He was too scared.</p>
<p>Steve moved his hand onto the back of Bucky's neck, and pulled him down so their lips were connected. He felt Bucky pull away, and saw the fear in his friend's eyes, "I'm sorry.." he said quickly, immediately regretting what he just did.</p>
<p>"Don't apologise.." Bucky responded before kissing Steve again. This time it was more desperate, more loving and needy. He moved so his hand was holding Steve's, and didn't pull away. He let his hands wander Steve's torso and smiled into the kiss, feeling like he was on cloud nine.</p>
<p>Steve pulled away for a moment to breathe, cursing his asthma. He nudged Bucky, wanting to be the one on top. He paused for a minute before shaking his head and sighing. All of a sudden, the alcohol wore off and left him with a splitting headache. They had to stop, but it just left them both wanting more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>